


Tale As Old As Time

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy totally isn't a furry in this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and doesn't want squip, jeremy is a smart fella though, one sided Jeremy/Squip, squip is a jerk and wants jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "W-who are you?" Jeremy asked, taking a small step forward. His hands wrapped tightly around his satchel's straps. He could barely make out the form of a large creature."You shouldn't be here," the being snarled. He was perched on a railing."Who are you?" Jeremy repeated, voice more confident.The being climbed off the railing and stepped into the light. The being was covered in long, tangly fur. His hands had short and trimmed claws. His brown eyes stared into Jeremy's green ones."Michael."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated

Jeremy Heere opened the front door of his house and stepped into the bright sun. His face was planted in a book as usual. He momentarily looked up to close the door and try not to fall down the stone steps.

Once he was safely on the ground, he began reading once again. As he walked down the gravel road, he felt at peace as the village bustled with life. Young children laughed and played as their parents and the older kids worked. Birds sang above and horses pulled wagons.

Jeremy knew he still had his daily chores to do, but he had to return his book to the library before he got charged. He promised his father that it would only take ten minutes. That is, if he didn't run into a certain someone.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

Jeremy looked up right as a bucket of water came barreling toward him. Water splashed over him, soaking his clothes and hair. And the book.

"I am so sorry, sir!" a little girl yelled, running over to the soaked boy. "I wasn't paying attention and I tripped."

"I-it's alright," Jeremy said.

The girl nodded before running off in the direction of her house. Jeremy watched as she disappeared behind it.

He picked up his book, which was now covered in mud from being dropped. He sighed and tried to wipe off as much mud as he could. The mud had begun sticking to the paper and the water had been absorbed into the paper, making it even harder to get out. He winced as he accidentally ripped a page.

He tucked the book under his arm, trying to protect it from even more damage.

As he walked, he heard loud, obnoxious laughter and internally groaned. Walking his way, was Squip. His real name was Sebastian, but no one called him that. He was surrounded by women as usual. He was the most handsome man in the entire village. Or at least, that's what he's heard. Personally, Jeremy couldn't see it. Maybe it was his terrible personality that blocked out his looks.

But somehow, all the girls, and a few men, worshiped him and were in love with him.

Jeremy glared at him when they made eye contact. Squip winked at him and turned to the ladies. He said something and made his way over to Jeremy.

Jeremy tried to go a different way, but Squip had grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jeremy," Squip said. "What're you doing out? Don't you have chores?"

"I did them already," he lied, not meeting his gaze.

"You're a terrible liar." Jeremy glared. "It's too early in the morning for your chores to be done."

"So you're stalking me now?" Jeremy asked. "I wouldn't be surprised at this point. But how do you know how long my chores take?"

For the first time ever, Squip was speechless. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes landed on Jeremy's book.

"What's this?" Squip grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. "A book? How can you read this, there's no pictures!"

Jeremy swiped the book out of his hands. "Its called imagination," Jeremy grumbled, "maybe you should learn how to use it. Oh wait, you already do use it because you're constantly imaging a world where I'm actually interested in you."

Squip laughed. "Instead of reading books, you should focus on impressing ladies. Or men, in your case."

Jeremy looked at the ground. Why did he put up with Squip's shit again? Oh right, without him, Jeremy would only talk to his father and that would make him even more of an outcast.

Jeremy thought back to when they first met.

They were both on a break, Jeremy from his chores and Squip from whatever job he had. They also both happened to be sitting on the same bench, Jeremy at one end and Squip at the other.

A lady was talking to Jeremy about something he didn't really care about. It was probably how she was available and was looking for a future husband, as girls tend to talk about, when she noticed Squip and started talking to him instead.

Jeremy didn't mind, he wasn't paying attention at all. He didn't even remember her name.

"How come a girl hasn't swiped you yet?" Squip had asked once she left. "I mean, you're handsome. Not as handsome as me of course, but still."

"I uh," Jeremy said. How could he say this? Homosexuality, while accepted in the village, nobody talked about it. "I don't like girls."

Squip nodded. What looked like a smirk was plastered on his face.

Every since then, Squip has been trying to get Jeremy to marry him, even though Jeremy has told him multiple times he's not interested.

"In case you weren't aware," Jeremy said, "I'm kind of an outcast. So that's why I'm still single."

"Maybe if you stopped reading and focused more on developing a good body." Squip flexed as a group of girls walked by. Squip winked at them, making them blush and giggle.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you excuse me, I have to go return this book."

He pushed Squip out of his way. He ignored the sensation of his eyes burning into his back.

"God, when will he learn that I don't like him?" Jeremy asked himself.

 

He arrived at the library. When he walked in, he noticed that it was really quiet. Normally, you were able to hear the sound of pages being flipped or books falling or footsteps. But there was nothing.

"Hello?" Jeremy called out. "Mr. Aime? It's Jeremy. I'm here to return my book."

Jeremy walked through the many isles of books, trying to find the librarian. He ended up picking out two books.

As he walked, he heard faint snoring.

_Of course._

He walked to the small desk at the back of the building. He carefully shook Mr. Aime's shoulder.

The old man jerked awake, wide eyes looking around in a panic. His eyes softened when he saw Jeremy.

"Ah yes, hello there!" he said. "What can I do for you, son?"

"I'm here to return my book." Jeremy placed the ruined book on the desk. "But I accidentally messed it up."

"That old thing?" Mr. Aime asked, inspecting the book. "Oh its fine, Jeremy. That book is older than me! No one reads it anymore, I was going to throw it out anyways. But it seems like you already did the job."

The old man laughed. "I see you also found some new books." He grabbed them and looked at the titles. "Madame de La Fayette and Marquis de Sade." He made a weird face reading the second author, but he didn't say anything as he handed the books back.

Jeremy thanked him and left the library. He tucked the Marquis de Sade book under his arm, hoping nobody would see it. He didn't need people knowing he read this stuff.

 

Jeremy found himself sitting by the fountain located in the middle of the village, reading The Princess of Cleves.

He was having trouble focusing, as there was a large group of people talking loudly. He kept glancing over there, mentally telling them to be quiet. He groaned and marked his page. He set the book down and marched over to the group.

He pushed his way through, ignoring the glares the girls sent his way, and stared at Squip, who was in the middle.

"There I was, deep in the forest," he explained, "I was trying to hunt for food, but instead I found a castle. It was old and some of the walls were coming down."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"And being the brave man I am," he winked. Even though a bunch of ladies started screaming, Jeremy knew it was directed at him and it made him gag. "I went into the castle bravely. And as I was walking through the cold and dark castle, I found him."

"Who?" a lady asked.

"A beast!" he exclaimed, making the girls shriek. "He was terrifying! He had bright red eyes and was covered in scales. And of course to protect the village from a possible attack, I bravely fought him and killed him. But during the fight, he gave me this."

Squip held up his arm, showing off a deep scab. "He sliced my arm," he continued, "nearly tearing it off completely!"

"No you didn't," Jeremy interrupted. "You got that wound from when I threw a rock at you because you won't leave me alone."

Squip laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I got this today and I've only seen you once this morning."

"No, this afternoon you offered to take me to lunch. And you kept asking even though I said no, so I threw a rock at you."

"Oh Jeremy, always making up stories." Squip laughed again. "One of the reasons I love you."

Jeremy scoffed and pushed himself out of the crowd. He walked back toward the fountain and picked up his book. As he made his way home, he couldn't help but wonder if Squip's story was true.

_Maybe if I found the castle, people would actually talk to me. Only one way to find out._


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello!” The candle stick said.
> 
> “What the hell?” Jeremy shrieked. “Y-you're. . .”
> 
> "Talking? Yes I am, what else did you expect?” The candle stick asked, hopping onto the arm of the chair. “The name’s Jake. And you are?”
> 
> “Getting out of here.” Jeremy stood up and bolted away from the possessed candle stick. “I’ve seen enough. I can’t believe Squip was right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

Jeremy stopped at his house only to drop off his book and pack his satchel with enough food to last him a day. He passed his sleeping father as he walked out the door. He sighed.

Ever since his mother died, his father just gave up and stopped working. And wearing pants for some reason. It was up to Jeremy to earn money and feed his father and himself.

Jeremy walked down a path that lead to the nearby forest. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped under his feet. He pushed branch out of his way but let go too soon, and it hit him in the face. He pressed his hand tightly against his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

The noise of the village got softer and quieter as he walked. The sky grew darker and Jeremy wished he brought an umbrella. Light raindrops pelted his skin, soaking his clothes.

He should turn back. Go home and huddle by the fireplace with a blanket and nice dinner while his father sleeps in the large chair on the other side of the room. He could be reading his books or taking care of their horse or napping. Did he feed the horse? He should go back and check.

No! He had to do this. He had to find the castle and then people would talk to him. Then maybe Squip would listen to Jeremy and realize he won't marry him.

Jeremy trudged forward, yanking his feet out of the thick mud he accidentally stepped in. He nearly fell face-first into the mud but he grabbed onto a branch. He made sure he was steady before walking again. 

A low growl echoed through the trees, making Jeremy stop in his tracks. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. He saw an outline of an animal in the darkness.

The wolf growled louder. Jeremy took a step back before turning around and running. The wolf chased after him, swiping its paws, trying to catch him. Jeremy winced as the wolf’s claw caught on his sleeve, scratching his skin. Jeremy took off his satchel and threw it at the animal. He cheered when it hit it in the face, dazing it.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder, seeing the wolf still chasing him. His foot caught on a tree root, making him plant his face into the mud. He spit out mud and grass before standing up. He ignored the throbbing pain in his ankle and arm.

He saw something metal in the distance. As he got closer, he realized it was a gate. He searched for a hole in the gate or a door that was open. Finding none, he decided to climb it. Luckily for him, the gate was old and falling apart so there were plenty of foot holds. He pulled himself up. He winced as a rock dug into his palm.

He jumped off the gate, falling to his knees. The wolf stood on the other side, growling. Jeremy laughed. His heart was still pounding and even if his face was covered with mud, his forehead was glazed with sweat.

His stomach rumbled and he reached for his satchel. He groaned and cursed, realizing he threw it away. With shaky legs, he stood up and looked around. His eyes landed on the large building in front of him.

The castle.

Jeremy slowly walked to the front doors. There was a small garden near the doors. Some bricks from the walls were on the ground, covered by weeds and flowers and dirt.

Jeremy tried to look through a window, but it was too high up. He did see something move passed it. He couldn't make out what it was but it was large and furry. Jeremy moved over to the doors and yanked them open. The doors creaked in protest.

Jeremy stepped into the castle, letting the doors slam behind him. He quietly walked through the room. There was a large staircase in front of him. The staircase broke off into to sections.

“Hello?” Jeremy called out. “I-is anyone here?”

Whispering echoed through the room. Jeremy spun around in alarm. He didn't see anyone. He backed up until he hit the railing of the staircase. In the corner of his eye, he saw a door open.

_Don't do it, don't do it._

Jeremy carefully made his way over to the door. He pushed it open all the way and stepped inside the room. There was a large fireplace with an equally large chair in front of it. The carpet was red, the walls a lovely cream color.

“This isn't a good idea,” someone whispered.

Jeremy looked around, trying to spot the voice. He didn't see anyone, but he did see a candle stick and a clock on the ground.

“But he could break the curse,” a different voice said. “Don't you want that? We only have a few years left until the curse is permanent.”

"W-who's there?” Jeremy asked, walking over to the chair. He shivered as he stood in front of the fire. “Sh-show yourself!”

The candle stick bounced over to him. Jeremy screamed, attempting to get away but instead falling onto the chair.

“Hello!” the candle stick said.

"What the hell?” Jeremy shrieked. “Y-you're. . .”

“Talking? Yes I am, what else did you expect?” the candle stick asked, hopping onto the arm of the chair. “The name’s Jake. And you are?”

“Getting out of here.” Jeremy stood up and bolted away from the possessed candle stick. “I’ve seen enough. I can’t believe Squip was right!”

Jeremy ran out of the room and was about to leave the castle when he saw a dark figure in his way. Jeremy froze, holding his breath. The creature stalked around him before perching itself on the railing.

"W-who are you?" Jeremy asked, taking a small step forward. His hands wrapped tightly around his satchel's straps. He could barely make out the form of a large creature.

"You shouldn't be here,” the being snarled. 

“Who are you?” Jeremy repeated, voice more confident.

The being climbed off the railing and stepped into the light. The being was covered in long, tangly fur. His hands had short trimmed claws. His brown eyes stared into Jeremy’s green ones.

“Michael.” The being stepped closer, making Jeremy cower and take a step back. “And you're trespassing.”

“I-I didn't mean to,” Jeremy whispered. “I-it’s just so cold outside because of the rain and I needed to warm up. I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you like it so much why don't you stay? And don't people that break laws get thrown in jail?"

Jeremy swallowed, his blood going cold. "W-what do you mean?"

"Follow me," Michael commanded. He began walking down a dark corridor, looking over his shoulder. He growled when Jeremy didn't move. Jeremy yelped and limped after him. The corridor got darker as they walked, making Jeremy's skin crawl. Michael stopped when they got to a cell.

Michael opened the door, letting it clang against the wall. He pushed Jeremy into the cell. Jeremy fell on the cold concrete, landing on his shoulder. He hissed. His arm was throbbing again. He sat up, holding his arm.

"C-can you at least fix my arm?" he asked. Michael stared at him before closing the door and walking away. Jeremy sighed, slumping down against the cold and wet wall. "This is what I get? I find out that Squip wasn't lying and I end up trapped in the castle. Fantastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be longer but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if the ending isn't good, I just wanted to update this fic and couldn't think of a better ending


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that why he kept me?” Jeremy asked, stepping closer so he was right next to Jake. “Because he wants to find love?”
> 
> Brooke laughed. “Oh goodness no. He has grown cold and mean over the years. Everyone who has wandered in the castle has been terrified and left him. He has given up on that.”
> 
> “Then why am I here?”
> 
> “Because.” Jake stopped. “We haven't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated

Michael paced around in the study. He stood in front of the fire, talking to Jake and the clock.

“What were you thinking?” Michael roared. “Letting a stranger into the castle?”

Jake stepped forward. “We thought that he was the one,” he said. “You know, to break the curse. And I mean, you could use a little human interaction. You haven't exactly been the nicest person over these years.”

Michael fumed, facing away from the candlestick. “And who's fault is that?” He asked. “Not mine, and not yours. It’s that stupid witch!”

“I had nothing to do with it,” the clock interrupted. “I kept telling Jake it was a bad idea but nope, he did not listen. He never does.”

“Not now, Brooke,” Michael muttered, running a paw over his face. He stared at the fire, listening to the flames crackle and pop.

“How long do you intend to keep him here?” Jake asked. “I mean, his family is bound to notice he's missing. What if they find the castle?”

“I don't know.” Michael shook his head. “Right now, just tell everyone to prepare dinner. I'm sure he's hungry.” He turned around and walked out of the study.

 

Jeremy leaned against the stone wall, staring at the ceiling. Water dripped from the cracks, hitting his forehead. He sighed. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was tossing a rock up in the air and catching it. He had a bruise on his face from where the rock kept hitting him.

He turned his head as he heard someone approaching. It didn't sound like footsteps, more like jumping. The candlestick and the clock appeared in the small beam of light right in front of the cell.

“Good evening, sir!” Jake announced. “We are here to inform you that your room is ready.”

“My. . . room?” Jeremy questioned, not moving from his spot in the corner.

“Yes,” the clock said. “Jake thought that it wasn't very nice of Michael to keep you locked in this cell. So we prepared the second biggest room in the castle for you.” The clock sighed. “I am opposed to the idea because Michael isn't in on the plan, but I couldn't let Jake do this on his own.”

“I’m touched,” Jake laughed. He cleared his throat, jumping closer. “If you don't mind, could you unlock the door, Brooke? Follow me please.”

Brooke hopped onto an upside down bucket, a key in her hand. She unlocked the cell and pulled it open, nearly falling off the bucket. Jeremy stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on his ankle. He followed the clock and candlestick down the dimly lit corridor. Water dripped from the ceiling, weeds were stuck in the bricks.

“How old is this place?” Jeremy asked.

“This castle has been around for over one hundred years,” explained Jake, lighting his candle hands. “But Michael is only twenty years old.”

“Really?” Jeremy bit his lip. Michael seems older though.

“Yes.” Jake looked back at the boy. “He was cursed when he was a child. That if he did not find love by his twenty first birthday, he would remain a beast forever. And that means we would remain as our current forms.”

“Is that why he kept me?” Jeremy asked, stepping closer so he was right next to Jake. “Because he wants to find love?”

Brooke laughed. “Oh goodness no. He has grown cold and mean over the years. Everyone who has wandered in the castle has been terrified and left him. He has given up on that.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Because.” Jake stopped. “We haven't.”

They got to the main entrance. Jeremy nervously looked around for any signs of Michael. The room was quiet except for everyone’s footsteps against the stone floor and Jeremy’s pounding heart. Although no one else could hear it, it was all Jeremy could focus on.

“Wait.” Jeremy stopped walking. “If everyone leaves right away, how come I’m still here?”

“We saw you enter and asked him to let you stay,” Jake answered.

“I asked,” Brooke said. “You begged. “And he only said yes because you started crying.”

“What can i say? I want to see my beautiful face again,” Jake smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs.

“Does he know that you’re bringing to a new room?”

“He has no clue.” Jake smiled.

As they walked up the stairs, Jeremy couldn't help but think of the village. Has anyone noticed he's missing? Probably not, he left a note saying he was going for a walk and his walks tend to be long, and he's only been gone for a few hours. Although Squip has probably noticed.

Jeremy shuddered. He didn't like the though of Squip coming to recuse him.

They walked down a long hall until they came to a door. Brooke pushed the door open and motioned for Jeremy to step inside. He walked into the room and looked around. There was a large bed with thick white blankets and fluffy pillows. A large dresser stood by the window. A full body mirror was plastered on the wall next to the dresser. Two large windows were parallel from the door. There was also a window seat.

“Oh hello there!” A voice exclaimed.

Jeremy jumped, swinging his head around searching for the voice. “Wha. . .”

His eyes landed on the dresser as it started to move.

“I wasn't expecting company,” the dresser said. “I’ve heard so much about you. Jeremy right? I’m Nichole.”

The frightened boy stared at the dresser, not moving or even opening his mouth. He looked down at Jake and Brooke, who were moving over to the dresser- er, Nichole.

“Don’t worry, Jeremy,” Jake said. “She doesn't bite.”

Jeremy didn't trust that for a second, but he took small steps closer. Nichole also took a small step, as if teasing him.

“H-hi,” Jeremy whispered. “So um. . . How many other things are alive here?”

“Well, there's us,” Brooke said. “There’s also Jenna, Chloe, and Christine. That makes six of us. So don't go talking to every single thing like they’ll talk back.”

“Wasn't planning to.” He looked away from Brooke and back towards Nichole.

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” Jake announced. “Make sure to dress him nicely, he's having dinner with Michael.”

“What?” Jeremy shrieked. “I’m suppose to be in the same room as _him_?”

Jake laughed, waving a hand. “Don't worry, he's nicer than he seems.”

“You said that he's been cold and mean!”

“No, that's what Brooke said. I'm not Brooke, I’m Jake. You really got to get your names and faces together. Now, Nichole! Get him in better clothes. I’ll be back with Michael in ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm sorry i haven't updated in almost two weeks! School has been crazy and i have writer's block. At this rate, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out
> 
> We meet Christine in the next chapter!!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTES!! IT”S VERY IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated

Michael paced back and forth in the dining hall, a paw pressed over his mouth as he thought. Jake and Brooke stood on the dining table. Michael’s footsteps where the only sound in the room. He turned and faced Jake and Brooke.

“Where is he?” Michael asked. “It's been over an hour, he should be here.”

“Maybe he got lost?” Jake suggested, his voice wavering. He pressed his candles together, making the fire go out. “It is a big castle, and he's only been here five hours.”

Michael shook his head. “He should've been able to find his way,” he said. “Sure, he could've gotten lost but its been over an hour, he should've at least found the kitchen.”

A tray rolled out from the kitchen. A teapot stood on it. “It's simple,” she said. “He’s scared.”

“Why would he be scared?” The pot raised an eyebrow, staring at Michael. She shifted her eyes, looking Michael up and down, as if gesturing to him. “Alright, fair point. But what can I do to not make him scared? This is the first time someone has stayed in the castle, I’m not sure what I’m suppose to do.”

“Well,” the teapot started. Her cart rolled over to the beast. “You can start by being nice. You can’t do anything about your appearance, but being nice is a start.”

“I am nice,” Michael countered. Brooke and Jake snickered. Michael growled at them. They jumped back. He sighed. “How do I be nice?”

“Learn his interests,” the pot continued.

“How am I suppose to learn his interests if he won’t even come to dinner?”

“Patience, these things take time.” The cart rolled over to the kitchen entrance. “I'll go talk to him and see what's taking him.”

 

Jeremy stood in the center room, his room. He was looking at himself from the mirror on the wall. He grimaced and pulled at the fancy clothing. It felt weird and it was itchy. He hated it.

“Don't you have anything else?” Jeremy asked, looking at Nichole. “Something less. . . this?”

“I do have some dresses if you prefer that,” Nichole laughed. 

Jeremy blushed and frantically shook his head. He sighed. “Alright fine.”

There was a knock at the door. Jeremy groaned and walked over. He opened the door, expecting Jake or Brooke, but he found a teapot on a cart. He stepped aside as the cart started rolling.

“Who are you?” Jeremy asked. He let the door close behind him.

“Christine,” the pot said. “But that's not important. What's important is that you should be down in the dining room with Michael.”

“No way!” Jeremy exclaimed. “I'm not going to be in the same room with him. He's scary.”

Christine laughed. “At first, he may seem that way. But I promise, he’s just misunderstood.” Jeremy frowned and planted himself on the soft bed, arms crossed over his chest. Christine sighed. “You know that if you don't come now, he's going to come and make you, and that's not fun.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Let him come,” he mumbled. “Then I can tell him how much I won’t leave this room during my prison sentence.”

Christine was about to say something when footsteps thundered up to the door. “Oh dear, I hope he doesn’t break the door,” she muttered.

“Wait, what?!” Jeremy shrieked.

A fist knocked on the door. Jeremy and Nichole jumped. “Open the door!” Michael yelled from the other side. “You’ve been in there for an hour. It’s way past dinner time.”

“I’m not eating dinner with you!” Jeremy yelled back.

“While you stay in my castle, you’ll do as I say.”

“Is that how you treat all your guests?” Jeremy asked. A small smirk appeared on his face when Michael didn’t answer.

Christine sighed. “Michael, we talked about this. You have to be nice if you want him to cooperate.”

Michael growled. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’m. . . Sorry. Please come to dinner?”

Jeremy hummed as he thought. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slightly. “Fine, but I won’t enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so terribly sorry for how short this chapter is!!! I honestly tried to get it to at least 1000 words but I couldn’t. I’ve been so busy with school and homework that I haven’t been able to work on any of my stories. And I’m currently creatively burned out due to a project for English where we had to come up with a short story and mine is at a total of 3,548 words which is the most I’ve ever written for a story. Anyways, that assignment has prevented me from writing for fun and burned me out, so I’m going to put this story on a temporary hiatus for at least four weeks. The first two weeks will be spent with me trying to work on future chapters so I don’t have a burnout like this again. The last two weeks will be me resting and doing school work. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> The hiatus will officially begin next week when I post chapter 3 of my new DEH fic Can You See Me/Can You Hear Me. Both stories will be going on hiatus at that time and the DEH fic will have this exact notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be once a week because school is starting soon so I won't be able to update often.


End file.
